


Time is Precious

by TServo



Series: Tattooed [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Sex, Stars, Tents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TServo/pseuds/TServo
Summary: Chanyeol really, really wants alone time. In the woods.Ji Seok is hesitant, but it turns out that camping isn't so bad.





	Time is Precious

“Let me do this for you,” Chanyeol pled, palms pressed together, begging as if his life depended on it.

“For me?” Ji Seok questioned. “What part of this is for me?” He rolled onto his side for a better view of his boyfriend. The two were nestled in the queen-sized bed that now filled most of Ji Seok’s small bedroom. Months ago it had replaced the single bed that the man had been using since he had moved out of his parent’s home and into the dorms as a trainee with his younger brother.

“ _Of course_ it’s for you. When was the last time we had 48 straight hours of uninterrupted time together?” Chanyeol let his hands fall and snuggled deeper under the blankets so only his head poked out from the top, hair sticking out at odd angles.

“The likelihood of our 48 hours of uninterrupted time together being _straight_ is extremely low. However, the chances of it being straight increases significantly if we are in a place where there are no beds. And, bugs. And no recording equipment.” Ji Seok reached out to his boyfriend, running his fingers through the other man’s hair and down his jawline. As much as he hated the morning, one of his favorite parts of any day was waking up in bed together when everything seemed so safe, simple, and easy.

Chanyeol reached up his own hand from under the covers and laced his fingers between those caressing his face, his palm pressed into the back of Ji Seok’s hand. “One night. I reserved a camping spot for one night. We leave early Saturday morning, set up camp, grill some meat, drink some soju, sleep in a tent, and come home. We’ll be alone for the whole time. It won’t even be the whole 48 hours.”

“Alone. Alone is good. Really fucking good, Babe. Except for one thing. Our baby. We can’t bring our baby camping. She isn’t the outdoorsy type.” He pulled his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp and flipped it around, bringing their palms together.

“She totally gets that from you,” Chanyeol huffed. “And I’m not stupid. Kyung Soo said he would take care of her. He said that he could stay here for the night and play with her and make sure she got plenty of cuddles.”

Ji Seok let go of Chanyeol’s hand again and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could see the tiny orange and white cat curled up on the foot of their bed. Feeling the movement, the cat popped open one eye and gave him a dirty look for disturbing her rest. “Would you like that Bingsu? Do you want Uncle Kyung Soo to come and babysit you?”

The cat gave a loud meow in response.

“I don’t know, man, she just seems hesitant about the idea.” Ji Seok shook his head and then turned to look at Chanyeol. While the idea of being completely alone with his boyfriend sounded unparalleled, he just couldn’t get his mind around why they had to do it not at home.

“It’s happening, and you will have fun,” Chanyeol said with finality. “I’m done around midnight tonight. I’ve already packed my stuff and arranged for everything we’ll need as far as equipment and food go. All you have to do is pack your clothes...only enough for one night and one day...and be ready to leave tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning.”

“8 in the what now?” Ji Seok feigned confusion. “Never heard of it.”

Chanyeol looked at him, thoroughly unamused. “Be ready.” He threw the covers off of himself and Ji Seok, letting a rush of cold air creep into their warm nest, and got up. Ji Seok tried, though unsuccessfully, to burrow deeper into the mattress and watched as Chanyeol paused for a moment standing next to the bed. He was naked except for the boxers hanging low on his hips, exposing the black claw marks tattooed on his lower stomach, a reminder of what they had to work through to get this far. Chanyeol seemed to study Ji Seok’s face, the line of his neck, his now uncovered chest, clearly utilizing a tactic he knew would distract his lover long enough to get his own way. “It’ll be good.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Ji Seok’s body, “I promise.”

Ji Seok swallowed thickly, knowingly falling prey to Chanyeol’s ploy. “It’ll be good,” he affirmed.

Chanyeol blinked once and turned to leave the room, breaking the sexual tension in one swift movement. “Great. Be ready at 8:00. I have to sleep at the dorm tonight, but I’ll be here bright and early.”

Ji Seok groaned, bringing his palms to his eyes and rubbing furiously. Fucking Chanyeol and his fucking ability to get him to do anything just by looking at him. “You know alone time is better with a bed, right!?” he yelled after his now absent boyfriend.

____________________________________________________________

Chanyeol hefted two large canvas grocery sacks from the back of the rented SUV. Ji Seok’s car was a small two-door sports car, and not roomy enough to hold all of the supplies and equipment that Chanyeol had arranged for the overnight camping trip...two nights, if he could convince Ji Seok. Ji Seok was standing next to the passenger side door, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I really and truly do not understand why the world insists on existing before noon.” He dropped his hands to his sides and squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight.

“Sugarlump, it’s like 11:43. It’s almost noon. Barely morning.” Chanyeol smiled, thrusting the bags into Ji Seok’s chest and letting go, clearly trusting his boyfriend to grab them before they fell to the ground. “You slept the _entire_ ride here. Don’t be a drama queen.”

“Don’t call me a queen,” Ji Seok mumbled back, hugging the two bags to his chest and dropping his head onto the top of the groceries as if they were a pillow from his bed. “I am so fucking far from being a queen.” He lifted his head for just a moment and looked at Chanyeol through slitted eyes, relying on his ‘angry face’ and snark to communicate his dislike of pre-noon conversations. “I don’t hold with your stereotyping. It’s not cool.”

Chanyeol laughed, half crawling into the hatchback to pull out the tent and a couple of sleeping bags. “You’re right. I was insensitive. You are not a queen. You are _my_ queen.”

Ji Seok sighed out a lazy, “Fuck you.” He turned, laying his cheek back on the top of the bags and stumbled to the picnic table positioned in their camping spot. Their site was part of a large, privately owned campground near the base of a mountain with popular hiking trails. They were located in a somewhat remote spot, further back from the main road than most of the other sites, allowing for some additional privacy. Chanyeol had worked his network to try to find a location that would afford he and Ji Seok time alone to relax and interact as a couple comfortably.

The site was situated around a metal-lined fire pit dug into the ground, the picnic table sitting nearby for meals, and a flat, graveled area laid out for the tent. Chanyeol chattered on about how he had borrowed the two foldable camping chairs from a family member as he placed them next to the fire pit for the late night fire-watching they would absolutely be doing. He had also borrowed a hammock to string between two trees, a huge cooler of drinks and food, the two grocery bags of additional dry goods, a bag of plates, cups, chopsticks, spoons, paper towels, and Tupperware to save any leftovers, a huge container of water with a spigot attached, a battery operated lantern, several flashlights, a hatchet, the sleeping bags and sleeping mats, pillows, sunscreen, bug spray, a first aid kit, an acoustic guitar, and countless other things he had deemed too important to live without. Ji Seok feared they would be moving in permanently.

Ji Seok watched as Chanyeol worked steadily for an hour, removing stuff from the back of the SUV and finding just the right spot in their site to place everything. He arranged items and rearranged them to make it practical and comfortable for them. Ji Seok legitimately tried to help, silently following directions and serving as the manual labor to achieve Chanyeol’s grand design. He pulled a large tub from the vehicle and carried it to where the tent would be set up.

“Oh, no, Dumpling, that goes on the picnic table.” Chanyeol corrected, smiling pleasantly, not really looking over at what Ji Seok was holding, seeming to be entirely distracted with unpacking and setting up a small stack of games that they ‘may or may not play’ as he had explained earlier. Ji Seok spun on his heel and hefted the heavy container more securely into his arms before walking over to the table and sliding it on one of the bench seats. “Oh,” Chanyeol said, sifting through the items in the box quickly, “You were right, by the tent.”

Ji Seok sighed and lifted the box again to take it back to where he had been. He dropped it unceremoniously onto the ground before taking the snapback off his head and scratching at his hair with the other hand. “Chanyeol, I….”

“Hmmmmm?” Chanyeol asked, not looking up from the games he was holding.

“I’m kinda getting…” Ji Seok took a few steps closer to Chanyeol, the expression on the other man’s face catching him off guard. He was smiling to himself, broadly, his eyes were sparkling and his nose was scrunched up from the pleasure he was getting from whatever it was he was thinking about. Ji Seok sucked in a breath at the sight. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol this happy in awhile. He had been so busy and so tired. The singer hadn’t been in a bad mood per se, just not this...alive. Maybe, just maybe, this trip was going to be worth it.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked, turning around to look at Ji Seok, his eyes still alight, but his eyebrows pulled together in question.

“Oh, nothing really, just thinking about taking a break to maybe have some lunch or something.” Ji Seok said, his lips unconsciously pulling into a smile as he took in the visual in front of him. Chanyeol had taken off his light windbreaker and was standing at the picnic table in a white tank top and baggy almost overly ripped jeans. He was wearing a snapback that adorably accentuated his already protruding ears There was a sheen of perspiration across his skin and a smear of dirt on one of his shoulders. Chanyeol reached up with his free hand and wiped at a droplet of sweat as it ran down his neck. Each movement the singer made resulted in the rippling of various muscles exposed by the thin summer shirt. Ji Seok swallowed hard, all thoughts of grilled meat or sandwiches chased away by a new hunger.

“Oh shit,” Chanyeol breathed out. “You haven’t eaten. I meant to get you breakfast as soon as we set up the grill, but I totally spaced it.” He pulled the phone from his back pocket to check the time and groaned. “And now it’s past lunch. Fuck. I’m the worst.”

“No.” Ji Seok shook his head, his eyes running the length of Chanyeol from head to toe and back up. “You are far from the worst. Like _really_ far. I think we should prioritize setting up the tent.”

“But you need…” Chanyeol put the game on the table and shoved the phone back into his back pocket before making a move for the cooler.

“Fuck that.” Ji Seok interrupted, gesturing toward the tent still secure in its travel bag, “set that shit up. Now. I’m going to get my bag from the car.” Ji Seok marched to the vehicle as if suddenly remembering something precious he’d forgotten in the SUV. Chanyeol stood, watching him in confusion. “The tent, Chanyeol. Now.”

Ji Seok returned from the car with a backpack slung over his shoulder, watching as Chanyeol worked on pulling all of the poles, stakes, and material parts of the tent out of the bag. He laid them out methodically to ensure that everything was there. He observed Chanyeol as he set about the task for a moment before cutting in “It’s all here, Babe. Let’s just get it up.” He crowded Chanyeol, putting his hands on the other man’s waist firmly from behind, running his fingers up and down along his sides, squeezing his hips and pulling him closer to his own body. “Please just set up the tent.” He groaned into Chanyeol’s ear.

Realization dawned on Chanyeol’s face. “Fuck,” he exhaled, “Tent. Now.”

The two worked quickly, running the poles through the slots in the fabric of the tent, staking the dome to the ground, slipping the rain proof layer on top and securing it with the elastic ties. All the while touching each other, grabbing at exposed flesh, stealing kisses. When the tent was ready, Ji Seok unzipped the door and tossed the sleeping bags and his backpack inside before crawling into the space.

Chanyeol crouched down, kicking off his shoes, and stepped into the tent. Ji Seok, unzipping his small bag and digging inside, looked up at him as Chanyeol murmured, “You travel fucking light. What did you bring?”

Ji Seok kept pawing through the larger pocket of the backpack, “I don’t know... a clean shirt and boxers, some Bluetooth speakers, and,” he raised his hand victoriously, holding up a bottle of lube, “this!”

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol breathed.

“With pleasure.” Ji Seok whispered gruffly, tossing the bag aside and unrolling one of the sleeping bags, unzipping it to lay out flat on the floor of the tent.

Chanyeol moved toward him, walking on his knees in the small space. He pulled the tank over his head and dropped it to the ground. Ji Seok let his eyes close for a moment and rolled his head back, “God damn it all, I am one lucky bastard.”

Chanyeol barked out a laugh before reaching out to grab the front of his boyfriend’s shirt. He fisted the material in his hand and pulled him forward into a needy kiss. Their lips pressed together and parted just as quickly, tongues and teeth gnashing together with urgency. Chanyeol dropped Ji Seok’s shirt from his grip and instead slid his hands up and under the fabric to grab at his skin. “Take off your shirt. Holy fuck, take off your shirt,” Chanyeol moaned into Ji Seok’s mouth, not pulling his lips away.

Ji Seok let go of Chanyeol’s hips long enough to reach up and snatch at the collar of his t-shirt at the back of his neck. He pulled away from the kiss to yank the fabric over his head and toss it aside. With his left hand he cupped Chanyeol’s face gently, pulling him in for a more practiced kiss, with his right he reached around and ran his fingers down Chanyeol’s exposed spine, tracing the muscles along his back with the sensitive pads of his fingertips. Chanyeol arched his back, reacting to the touch, pressing his chest into Ji Seok’s body.

Ji Seok dragged his hands back to Chanyeol’s waist and then pulled them up to his chest. He pushed the other man away from him, shoving him with enough force to knock him off balance. Chanyeol fell backward from his knees, landing on his butt on the spread out the sleeping bag, catching himself with his hands on the ground before falling all the way back. He looked up at Ji Seok with a smirk on his face, seeming to enjoy his boyfriend’s sense of desperation. Ji Seok dropped down to all fours and crawled over to Chanyeol, first using one arm to reposition the other man’s legs so he could straddle his lap and then pushed him over so he was lying caged between his arms.

Chanyeol wrapped his long fingers around Ji Seok’s biceps and lifted himself up just enough to capture his lips in another kiss, running his tongue along Ji Seok’s full bottom lip until he opened his mouth to let him inside. Not breaking the kiss, Ji Seok lowered Chanyeol back to the ground before moving his lips away from Chanyeol’s mouth and dropping a series of kisses along his jawline and down his neck, stopping to suck and nip at the skin where he knew Chanyeol to be the most sensitive. Chanyeol’s fingers dug into Ji Seok’s arms.

Ji Seok continued to move down Chanyeol’s body, kissing, licking, and biting at the other man’s collarbone and over his chest, paying particular attention to Chanyeol’s responsive nipples. Chanyeol slid his hands up Ji Seok’s arms, caressing his shoulders, and then tangling his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. Ji Seok continued kissing down Chanyeol’s stomach, following the dusting of hair until he met up with Chanyeol’s jeans, belted around his hips. He sat up, legs on either side of Chanyeol’s thighs and looked at his lover’s face where he lay back, eyes closed, reveling in the sensations coursing over his skin.

“Hey,” Ji Seok breathed out. “Look at me.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes, lids heavy. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Ji Seok’s face, waiting for him to continue...either kissing or talking.

“I _really_ want to take my time and make you happy, but I’m afraid that isn’t gonna be a thing right now. I just don’t think I have the patience.” Ji Seok looked down at him, making eye contact as if trying to read Chanyeol’s reaction. “You’re just too damn...Fuck.” He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair in exasperation.

Chanyeol laughed, his voice husky. “If you fucking take your time, I’m out. Fuck me. Now.”

The corner of Ji Seok’s mouth lifted in his customary smirk. “God, I love you.” He dropped his hands back to Chanyeol’s body, unbuckling the expensive leather belt and pulling the button open with quick, practiced movements. He moved the jeans and boxers down over Chanyeol’s hips carefully, trying not to be too rough with Chanyeol’s already hard dick. He pushed the clothing down, allowing Chanyeol to kick them off his own feet, and settled himself between Chanyeol’s legs, pushing the other man’s knees up to gain better access to his entrance. He reached over and grabbed the lube, strategically placed next to them. Ji Seok put a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers, warming it up between his hands before gently pushing the first finger inside Chanyeol. The two maintained eye contact as Ji Seok worked his finger in and out of Chanyeol, stretching the opening, urging his lover to relax. Chanyeol shuddered in response. He slipped the second finger inside, moving gently at first, but encouraged to hurry along the process by Chanyeol pushing his body onto his fingers, pleading for more.

“Come on, Seok. You are so fucking hot. Fuck me,” Chanyeol moaned, pausing his movement for only a moment as he adjusted to the sensation of a third finger entering into him. After an intense second, both men continued to look directly into each other’s eyes. Chanyeol dropped his head back, his eyes closed tight, and began to ride Ji Seok’s fingers, trying to angle his body in a way to make Ji Seok brush up against his prostate. Ji Seok watched Chanyeol writhe on the sleeping bag, his hands clenching at the fabric.

“God damn. You are so beautiful. I could cum just watching you,” Ji Seok hissed out, continuing to work Chanyeol’s body with one hand while he undid the button and zipper on his own jeans. “Are you ready?”

“Don’t you fucking dare cum yet,” Chanyeol groaned. He grabbed onto Ji Seok’s thighs, gripping the denim in both fists and yanking the jeans down, trying to get the material off of his boyfriend as quickly as possible.

“Not gonna work like that.” Ji Seok stopped him with his free hand and pulled his fingers out of Chanyeol, working his pants down and freeing his fully erect dick from the too-tight confines of his jeans and boxers. He grabbed the lube again and poured some onto his hands, again warming the liquid before working it over his erection. Chanyeol watched him, eyes barely open, unconsciously sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it as he tried to suppress a whine.

Ji Seok positioned himself again, lining up the head of his dick with Chanyeol’s entrance. He gripped one of Chanyeol’s knees to steady the man while holding onto his own shaft, slowly pushing himself into the tight, hot hole. He let go of himself as he sank deeper inside and pulled Chanyeol’s legs around him, grabbing the other man’s hips tightly. He moved slowly, making sure that he wasn’t hurting his boyfriend, giving him the time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside.

Chanyeol moaned, squeezing Ji Seok’s body with his thighs. “Come on, fuck me. Now.”

“Babe, you feel so fucking amazing.” Ji Seok started to thrust his hips, slowly at first, trying to hold himself back, but quickly losing that battle. He pounded into the other man, his hips slamming into him roughly. Chanyeol arched his back from the ground, lifting his own hips just enough to change the angle of his body, allowing Ji Seok to move even deeper inside. Ji Seok, hand still slick from the lube he had applied to himself, grabbed Chanyeol’s dick, running his thumb across the head once before pumping up and down the shaft in a steadily increasing rhythm.

Chanyeol squeezed his eyes closed. “Oh fuck, I think I’m gonna cum.”

“Shit” Ji Seok groaned, “Do it. Cum for me, babe.” he gasped as he felt Chanyeol’s body tighten around him as Chanyeol climaxed, cum shooting over the flat planes of his stomach.  

The tightness, the movement of Chanyeol’s body, the visual of watching his boyfriend cumming with him inside him was enough to push Ji Seok over the edge. His steady thrusting faltered as he lost control, his climax coming only moments after Chanyeol’s.  

Chanyeol loosened his hold on Ji Seok, lowering his legs to the ground, the tension in his thighs releasing. Ji Seok pulled out, breathless and exhausted. He sat back for a moment, looking at Chanyeol lying in front of him and allowed a smile to spread across his face. Chanyeol returned the look before reaching up to pull his boyfriend down next to him, snuggling in close.

“I’m gonna have to buy Jong In new sleeping bags,” Chanyeol sighed into Ji Seok’s neck. “He’s gonna shit himself when he realizes what we’re going to do to these things.”

Ji Seok laughed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol and kissing him on top of the head. “Hey, let me up for a minute. I want to get us cleaned up.” He slipped out of Chanyeol’s hold and reached into his bag, pulling out a package of wet wipes.

“All you brought was a clean shirt, lube, and fucking wet wipes?” Chanyeol snorted in amusement, catching the package as Ji Seok tossed it at him, preparing to wipe down his stomach.

“I brought speakers too. Battery-powered speakers. I have a song I want you to hear. Just something I wrote. Something for you. But you know,” he paused for a moment and looked over at his lover’s face. “I want to wait until the sun goes down, when we see the stars.”

Chanyeol sat up. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. It’s just something I’ve been working on. It’s not quite done, but, I don’t know, it felt right to bring it along so you could hear it.” Ji Seok looked toward his bag again, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“How are you the most perfect human alive?” Chanyeol asked. “How do you do it? How do you always know just the right thing to make me happy?”

_________________________________________________________

The plan, or at least Chanyeol’s well-articulated plan, had been to sit in the camping chairs around the campfire late into the night, watching the stars and eating marshmallows. This, however, was so much better. Ji Seok sat on the ground, Chanyeol between his knees, his back pressed into Ji Seok’s chest. The cleaner of the two sleeping bags was wrapped around them to keep out the cool night air. The fire crackled in the fire pit and the stars shone overhead, but the sweet treats lay, forgotten, in one of the canvas grocery bags stored in the SUV overnight. Both men were full from the lavish dinner they had prepared after they had finished setting up camp and taking advantage of its privacy.

Ji Seok took a long pull from his bottle of beer before setting it on the ground next to him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close. “I’m going to say something right now, but I don’t want you to go all crazy, ok?”

Chanyeol leaned back, trying to turn his head far enough to catch a glimpse of Ji Seok’s face. “Am I going to like this something, or did we just spend the entire afternoon fucking so you could butter me up before telling me some horrible news?”

“Whether or not it’s good news is all going to depend on how you react. It could be fucking amazing or it could frankly end in disaster. Your choice really.” Ji Seok pulled Chanyeol closer, teasing him with his words, but coddling him with his body touch.

Chanyeol exhaled an amused sigh and snuggled in a little closer. He took a sip of the beer he held lazily in his hand before answering. “Ok, I’ll bite. Tell me your thing, and I’ll be chill.”

“We’ve been together for almost two years, Babe. I have yet to see you be chill when you’re happy.” Ji Seok smiled to himself, memories of Chanyeol overreacting to the smallest of happy moments flitting through his mind’s eye. “It’s kinda one of the reasons I love you. You do happy like really fucking well.”

“I am super confused about how I should be reacting to something you haven’t even said yet,” Chanyeol complained, taking another sip of the beer. “Maybe you shouldn’t say it to save me from the torment of reacting incorrectly.”

Ji Seok shrugged, “Ok. If that’s what you want.” He leaned forward and placed a series of kisses along Chanyeol’s neck, stopping to nip at the other man’s earlobe before pulling it between his lips, sucking on it for just a second before letting it go. Chanyeol shivered in his arms.

Chanyeol let his head fall back onto Ji Seok’s shoulder. Ji Seok watched as his boyfriend gazed up at the sky, unblinking. Moments passed as one watched the stars and the other just watched. The fire crackled and the night insects sang. It was quiet, but it wasn’t silent.

“Can we stay another night?” Ji Seok whispered the question into Chanyeol’s ear. “ I think I like camping. I think I want to stay another night.”

Chanyeol’s lip pulled into a wide smile. “This is where I have to stay completely chill, right? Not freak out.”

“Yep. Freak out and I’ll go home. Right now.” Ji Seok pressed his grin against Chanyeol’s neck.

“I reserved the spot for two nights. Just in case.” Chanyeol reached his hand up to caress Ji Seok’s face briefly. “We can stay.”

“How much is it fucking killing you not to jump up and fucking fist bump the sky right now?” Ji Seok asked in a whisper.

Chanyeol sat up, pulling away from Ji Seok’s hold, turning to look him in the eye. “So God damned much, asshole.” He twisted his body just the right amount to lean in and peck Ji Seok on the lips. “God, I love you.”

 


End file.
